memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Olivia Benson (alternate reality)
:For the alternate reality counterpart, see Olivia Benson (alternate). :For the alternate mirror universe counterpart, see Olivia Benson (AMU). Olivia Benson is a female Human who serves as an security officer in the Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service from the alternate reality influenced by Nero. She is the former partner of Elliot Stabler. Olivia has been asked by various criminals if she is attracted to, or has ever slept with Typhuss. The answer is always in the negative. She is currently the partner of Typhuss James Halliwell after Elliot retired from SCIS. Olivia is having a affair with Typhuss James Halliwell after finding out that Elliot retired from SCIS in 2371. Later that year Olivia joined Deep Space 9's crew as a Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service Investigations Specialist. Early life Olivia was born in 2338. She was the product of the rape of Serena Benson in the spring of 2338 by a food salesman named Joseph Hollister, who later committed suicide. At the time of the rape, Serena had been working in the cafeteria of Columbia University. Benson's mother, Serena, was an alcoholic who emotionally abused Benson. Serena died from injuries sustained in a fall when she was drunk in 2367, which left Benson deeply saddened. Benson has a half-brother, Simon Marsden. She didn't find out about her brother until they were both adults after she illegally ran her DNA through a kinship analysis. Simon was later accused of a series of break-ins and one rape, for which he was later cleared. Starfleet career In 2360, Olivia became Typhuss James Halliwell's partner while in the Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service. In 2361, Olivia and Typhuss were chasing an Andorian pirate named Sha'Kev, after Sha'Kev killed a Starfleet Ensign named Masaro. Later Sha'Kev escaped to New York city with Olivia and Typhuss following him. Later Olivia and Typhuss captured Sha'Kev. Sha'Kev was placed in a Federation prison. In 2362 Olivia and Typhuss were ordered to track down former Starfleet Lieutenant Milo Surgant and former Cardassian Glinn Betras. Olivia and Typhuss later found Milo Surgant and Betras at a spaceport on Andoria. Milo Surgant and Betras were able to escape the two SCIS officers when Orion pirate Siroc transported them to his Orion raider. In 2371, Olivia joined Deep Space 9's crew as a Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service Investigations Specialist. Relationship with Typhuss James Halliwell Benson's current partner is Typhuss James Halliwell. Their relationship is not without friction, as the two sometimes argue over the cases they work on; Benson is quicker to side with the victims while Halliwell is slower to assume that victims are telling the truth. There is also some sexual tension between them. Olivia is having a affair with Typhuss James Halliwell behind Leeta's back, his Bajoran wife. Later that year Typhuss broke off the relationship with Olivia. Personality While a dedicated officer, Olivia is more likely to go to bat for women she deals with during cases than men, and has shown skepticism during cases where women are the offenders and men are the victim, or allows her sympathy of the victim to cloud her judgement and make her commit actions without thinking. Such as when she interrogated a man until he confessed to a crime which he was later found to be innocent of and sending him to prison for life, which could have been avoided if she was thinking clearly enough to check on the evidence. Olivia is deeply empathetic with victims of sex crimes. As a result, she is often quick to believe victim's stories. Her partner Typhuss James Halliwell is often more skeptical of victim's accounts, which often brings the two partners into conflict. Olivia's ability to empathize with victims is a tremendous asset, but there are times when it comes back to haunt her. When Benson went undercover in a women's prison to find a rapist and was almost raped herself until Detective Typhuss James Halliwell, also undercover there as a guard of the facility, managed to save her just moments before the man, who was a fellow guard, abused her. Afterwards, Olivia developed a severe case of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, but has been receiving counseling for the assault and has been seen dealing with it more constructively. While speaking to a victim of a separate rape, the victim asked her if she was better having dealt with her rapist, and Olivia told her that she was better but that she wouldn't ever forget what happened. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers (alternate reality) Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Deep Space 9 (alternate reality) personnel Category:Detectives Category:Special Victims Unit Category:Alternate realities Category:Investigations Specialists Category:Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service personnel Category:Benson family